


Kiss Cams & Gummy Worms

by theworldsheforgot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Kiss Cam at a baseball game” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cams & Gummy Worms

It had been a long week, a long month and a long year for Jared Padalecki. Between travelling for auditions, and second auditions and the disappointing lack of call backs, he found himself feeling more exhausted every day. To be fair, the exhaustion was probably the only reason he accepted the baseball tickets from his agent. he’d never been one for sports in the past, he'd been too ‘twinky’ in school for the other kids to pay attention to him if he wanted to join in, and by the time he'd had his seventh growth spurt and started to take an interest, his appearances on Gilmore Girls had started to grow in number and he found himself with less and less time to even sit and watch games on the tv. So yes, he accepted the tickets, and even went to the effort of going to a store to find an appropriate sweater to wear to the game; made it to the stadium in one piece, managed to buy a beer without being asked for id and was ready to say no if someone asked if he was hiding milk duds in the pockets of his cargo pants. Half way through the game, Jared was definitely having some type of fun. He wasn't 100% sure that it was because of the sports though. 

 

He'd found himself sat next to an incredibly cute, maybe ever so slightly older man who was comfortably chewing his way through a bag of gummy worms, and leaning forward to clearly pay attention to all of the action on the field. He’d smiled at Jared when he'd loudly cheered when someone hit the ball really far, although that may have been a pity smile for the boy who clearly had no idea how a game of baseball really worked. As Jared watched the half time show on the screens around the stadium he realised for the first time in what felt like months he was having actual relaxed fun. Sure he probably had candy in his teeth, and maybe a third beer wasn't the best idea, but he wasn’t stressed about work or his blatant lack of work. He focused his attention back on the screens, watching as the tell-tale opening for the kiss cam started. 

 

He watched the camera pan around the stadium and focus on couples and one pair who held up a sign that read ‘we’re brother and sister and it’s not happening.’ The cameras focused in on several more people and then Jared noticed a small problem, on the screen was a face he recognised very strongly. A face that he looked at every single day in the mirror when he read lines. And next to his face was a man trying to hide behind an oversize bag of gummy worms. feeling too open from being relaxed, or possibly the beer, Jared lent his face over and kissed the man’s cheek, mainly getting hit in the face with the plastic bag as the man scrambled away in shock from Jared’s sudden movement. The camera finally pulled away from the two and moved on to punish some other unsuspecting baseball fans.

When Jared was sure they were no longer being watched, he lent back in his seat and turned his head towards gummy worm man to ask, “am I that totally un-kissable?” The response he received was not much more than a grunt and a shake of a head. After several minutes, when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to receive a more substantial response from gummy worm man, Jared rose from his seat and walked up the stairs to enter the main stadium. He briskly walked past various food stands and bars, seeking out a bathroom and hoping to not be recognised from either his TV appearances or the mildly embarrassing kiss cam incident from moments earlier. But before Jared could find peace for a few moments in a bathroom stall, he was being pulled by the sleeve and dragged towards a quiet corner. 

 

Before panic could register, he noticed the hand that had his sleeve was also loosely holding a bag of gummy worms. Jared sensed this would be the moment he got punched for being too comfortable kissing men in public, on cameras and in front of thousands of people. Once the two reached a more secluded spot in the stadium, Jared found himself being pushed against a wall and warm lips softly meeting his cheek. He pulled away from gummy bear man with confusion clouding his eyes, only to be met with angry eyes and a quietly muttered, “no you’re not totally un-kissable but do you really have no fucking clue who I am? You can’t just put my career at risk like that!” Jared studied the man’s face, searching for any kind of vague recognition. With nothing coming to mind Jared took a moment to make sure he could get his next sentence out without any kind of embarrassing stumble.

 

“I’m sorry, I really don’t recognise you at all, but maybe you could join me for dinner tonight and fill me in?” Jared could feel his own cheeks growing pink as the last few words left his mouth. gummy bear man leant back from Jared’s face with a soft chuckle, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sleek printed business card and placed it into Jared’s palm.

 

“Why don’t you give me a call, I’m sure we can work something out.” With that gummy bear man turned and walked away. Jared stood in shock, that his line had actually worked and turned the business card over in his fingers, a soft smirk coming to his face as he read the italicised name on the front - Jensen Ackles.


End file.
